Cherry
Cherry, also known as Madam, is an enemy in Final Fantasy VI. In the original SNES release, the sprite was censored by removing the smoke coming from her cigarette. The same was done to her palette swaps. The smoke is restored in future releases. Stats Battle She is a major threat, as she can cast a variety of powerful magic, including Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Flare, Holy, and Meteor, as well as buff herself and allies with Protect, Shell, Haste, Reraise, and other abilities. She is mostly paired off with Outsiders and Ahriman, who are dangerous enemies in their own right. Cherry is susceptible to Imp status. Strategy The player should take out the Cherry first, as her variety of abilities can prove dangerous, especially if she uses any of her buffing abilities on her allies. As her battle script consists only of spells, being imped renders her harmless. Coliseum setup ;Bet Moogle Suit for Nutkin Suit Flare, Holy, and Blizzaga are reflectable, so a Reflect Ring is the easiest way to take care of 75% of the enemy's attacks and further damage Cherry. In addition, it won't trigger Cura/Meteor counterattacks (which requires the player to damage her directly at least once), and the player can simply pass turns by attempting to run, as fleeing is not permitted; this further averts the risk of a counter. The player can attempt to absorb Holy or Blizzaga via equipment as well. There is not much that can be done to defend against Meteor if the player is unfortunate enough to trigger a counter; a Muscle Belt can bring the player's HP high enough to survive one Meteor if they couldn't already. A Red Cap is another option to raise the wearer's max HP, but note that a combination of max HP raising equipment won't have a better effect than the piece of equipment that gives the best HP boost would on its own. A Reflect Ring won't allow the user to absorb Holy or Blizzaga to help withstand another Meteor. It is better to not use Locke or give Gogo the Steal command for this battle, since Steal can trigger a Meteor and/or Cura counterattack. Formations AI scripts Normal script If any monster has Reflect status: Curaga (100%) Attack Turns: :1st Turn: Holy (33%) or Flare (33%) or Imp (33%) :2nd Turn: Cura (33%) or Reraise (33%) or Protect (33%) Blinding Touch (66%) or Nothing (33%) :3rd Turn: Cura (33%) or Reraise (33%) or Protect (33%) Firaga (33%) or Blizzaga (33%) or Thundaga (33%) :4th Turn: Esuna (33%) or Cura (33%) or Shell (33%) Firaga (33%) or Blizzaga (33%) or Thundaga (33%) :5th Turn: Regen (33%) or Esuna (33%) or Haste (33%) Firaga (33%) or Blizzaga (33%) or Thundaga (33%) If attacked by anything: Cura (33%) :Meteor (33%) Coliseum script Attack Turns: :1st Turn: Attack (25%) or Flare (25%) or Holy (25%) or Blizzaga (25%) If attacked by anything: Cura (33%) :Meteor (33%) Other appearances Final Fantasy Dimensions II Cherry is a dark-elemental Eidolon from Final Fantasy Dimensions II. She can be obtained as a signet for Morrow to equip and teaches him the Multi-Magic abilities. In the original free-to-play versions of the game, her signet could only be obtained through the game's summon draw shop. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Etymology The Japanese name for this enemy is . "Cherry" can colloquially mean "virginity", and is also a . Cherry in the older versions was known as Madam. Related enemies * Coco * Misty * Level 80 Magic * Vilia Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy VI Category:Rages in Final Fantasy VI ru:Шерри